


The Wedding

by JD_Steiner



Series: The Closure Of A Chapter - An End To Addiction [5]
Category: The World's End (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Steiner/pseuds/JD_Steiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after the main story, in August. All peace has been restored between Gary and Andy, they've also seen Steven and Sam as well who now have a one and a half year old son, Elijah James (EJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I didn't plan on writing or posting this but getting towards the end with the main story I came up with the idea of the wedding and just had to. The idea of Gary dressed as a full goth just intrigued me.

You are Cordially Invited  
To The Wedding Of  
Gary King  
&  
Marissa Claire Carmichael  
Courtyard  
3:00

The summer sun was high in the bright blue sky, it’s warmth cast over the green foliage of the leaves on the trees and the grass in the courtyard. Things had come together well, and the final touches were being prepared by other residents of the village. One of their neighbors had gotten lucky and found some streamers, flowers, an archway and some other wedding decorations at a now defunct wedding shop. It was simple, but it worked.  
Andy went over to where Steven was standing on a ladder, hanging a banner between two trees, tying it tight with some butchers rope. “Steven, it looks great mate!”   
Steve came down the ladder now to inspect his work, he looked at Andy “Where’s our fearless leader?”  
“He’s at my place, I am going to check on him now, it’s almost time.”  
A crowd had joined them now, close friends and neighbors in the estate who had rallied together to make their community what it was, and among them a few that were just curious. Both Andy and Steven stood up at the makeshift altar, next to the Justice Of The Peace that had been a family friend of Marie and Marissa’s for years and only lived nearby called Gillian. She had watched Marissa grow up, and had frequently babysat. Marissa considered her an Auntie.

The music started to emanate from the wind up gramophone and Andy leaned over, whispering to Steven “I can’t believe we’re standing here; about to watch our fearless leader, Gary ‘Fucking’ King get married!”   
Steven snickered re-creating the ‘penetration’ hand gesture that always made them laugh “The only reason he’s marrying her is because he knocked her up.”   
Overhearing them, Sam leaned over “Shut- up you two!”

Everyone looked as Gary emerged at the back of the crowd and began his walk up the aisle. No one else besides Andy had seen him till now, Steven’s jaw dropped when he saw what Gary was wearing. Decked out in full goth attire, he was wearing a long black trenchcoat, closed with simple buckles down the front and black skinny jeans. The worn cowboy hat he loved adorned his head. As they got closer, he could see Gary’s nails were now painted black under black mesh gloves and his eyes were covered in black makeup. Steven whispered to himself ‘Jesus!”

Marissa appeared now her mum by her side, who was holding their five month old son, Zeke. Dressed in a flowing black and purple dress, her hair up with ringlets framing her face and minimal eye makeup; Gary turned and smiled at his soon-to-be wife, she looked beautiful and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked toward him; a perma-grin on his face. Oh how he wished his mum was here to see this, to see how happy he is.   
Marissa took her place across from Gary, Marie took her place beside Sam and the ceremony began.  
“Thank- you everyone for coming here today to celebrate with Gary and Marissa. We will begin today’s ceremony with the lighting of a Memory Candle to honor family members of Gary and Marissa, who in their own special way have influenced their lives and are no longer with us. By keeping this candle lit through the entire ceremony they will be with us in spirit.  
I would now like to call on Gary and Marissa to come and light the candle.”  
Gary and Marissa stepped forward, each taking a small torch they touched the flame to a tall white pillar candle laid on the table in front of them, visible to everyone.   
Gary, tears in his eyes said softly “Mum, I wish you could be here, I miss you and I’m sorry.” Marissa looked over at him, tears in her eyes too she smiled at him, realizing that he was finding this difficult. 

The wedding proceeded without a hitch, as if their guardians were watching from above. All eyes were on them as the rings were exchanged “The couple has written their own vows which they would now like to share. Gary..”  
Gary glanced out to the crowd, the people that they were close to who had bought them this far. He was nervous, and had butterflies in his stomach, but gazing into her eyes as she stood there across from him as he took her hands in his bought him back ‘round  
“Marissa, ever since we first met, I..I knew it was love at first sight, and that it had to be fate. Baby, you make me a whole person again. I’ve searched my heart and souI have found the happiness that I have been looking for. Marissa; you, our son, complete me and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d do anything for you, fight for you, lie for you, die for you. I promise to be there for you, whatever you need, in sickness, in health, in good times and in bad we will get through them together. This ring is a symbol, a promise of that.”   
He slipped the ring onto the index finger of her left hand. “I Love You.”  
A simple white gold ring with a bigger stone in the center, surrounded by smaller stone laid around it The band wrapped around the outside pf the stones in a heart. The ring had been his mothers and she had given it to him some years ago now as a reminder that she had once loved his father and that even though their marriage had failed, some day he could be happy. At that moment, as he slipped the ring on, it fit perfectly, he felt like his mum was standing next to him, watching.  
Gillian motioned now “Marissa”  
Marissa looked into Gary’s eyes, which shone with tears. She smiled at him, giving his hands a squeeze of reassurance.  
“Gary, the moment I laid eyes on you that night, I knew that you were bruised and broken, but I didn’t care. I just knew that right from that moment, I loved you. When you walked in through that door with my mum, I knew it was fate. “ She paused as tears trickled down her cheeks.   
We have a beautiful start together, a beautiful son, a second chance and I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else but you. I pledge my whole heart to you, and together we can get through anything, accomplish anything. Stand by me as we take this journey together.” She had to pause this time to wipe away tears and she felt his hand come up, his thumb wiping her cheek.   
She could see him smiling at her through her tears, feel his hands on her face. His voice was soft “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She slipped the simple white gold band on his finger. It had been her grandfathers and he had given it to her before he had died. Every time she looked at it, held it she thought of him. Today he would be proud.  
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss your bride.”  
Gary pulled Marissa to him, her hands flung around his neck; locking their mouths together in a wild passionate kiss. Cheers and applause went up from the crowd as they pulled away from each other, barely able to breathe. A gramophone began to play ‘This Corrosion’ and it all seemed surreal as they left the altar as man and wife, Marie handed Gary their son, Zeke, who was awake now and emitted a small smile as their guests crowded in around them. Lost in the blur of it all, the congrats and well wishes until Zeke began to cry because he needed his nappy changed. Gary handed the baby to Marissa who went to tend to him as Andy approached, they wrapped their arms around each other in a loving hug, just like it used to be. “Congrats mate!”  
“Yeah, thanks. And Andy, thanks for being such a great friend, after everything, ya know.”  
“I know.”  
Steven walked up to them now, and they both chorused in unison “Stevie-baby!!” before grabbing him into a group hug as was their ritual.   
“Hey Gary, I can’t believe I am saying this, but welcome to the marriage club mate!” Steve held up his left hand, he had been married to Sam for over a year now. Their son EJ was one and a half.   
The group all broke out into laughter and Gary gave Steve a light push on his shoulder “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“C’mon mate, who here ever thought that Gary Fucking King would get married, ever?” No one raised their hand.

That night they feasted! Neighbors prepared various dishes with fresh vegetables from the communal garden and Andy had found a wild pig which he had killed and had roasting over the fire all day. Everything was delicious and the company and festivities enjoyable. Everyone was having such a good time and hated to call it a night but it was starting to get dark.


End file.
